


reflecting

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Domestic, M/M, this is seriously just pure fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel thinks about his and cody's relationship





	reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, super shitty, and super cheesy, thanks for tuning in!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

When Noel woke up, it was still dark in their bedroom. The only sounds were some cooking show Cody always falls asleep to, and their fan's low hum. 

Cody's turned away from him, curled on his side. Noel watches the slow rise and fall of Cody's breathing, the tv casting different colored lights across his bare back. 

Noel remembers when Cody was too self conscious to sleep with his shirt off. Remembers constantly telling him how _perfect_ he was.

It makes him smile, now. Thinking about how much he and Cody have opened up to each other over the years.

The tears he's wiped away, the panic attacks he's calmed down. The arguments, the apologies. 

Seeing people have dinner at the table _he_ fucked Cody on, not able to hold back his laughter. Getting _the look_ from Cody, across from where he was sitting.

Noel thinks back to the night he was on one knee in their living room, Cody and him both crying as he asked him to marry him. 

Noel can still hear Cody's calm voice after he got laid off from his job, coming home to him in a panic, because Noel won't admit it out loud, but he craves stability. Itches for it, even. The mantra of: _It's okay, baby. We'll figure this out. We always do. You're not alone. You've got me. And I've got you._ Replays in his head whenever he needs it. 

Rubbing Cody's back as he dry heaves _again._ Wiping sweat off Cody's forehead with his bare hand. Reassurances he wasn't sure were reassuring. Wasn't thinking about how _gross_ any of it was, just that _his_ Cody needed to feel _better._

He reaches out, palm resting over Cody's shoulder blade, gently. "Cody," He whispers, hoping it doesn't startle him.

"Hmm?" He gets in response. "What's wrong?" Cody mumbles, turning to face Noel.

The older boy shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong. Come 'ere." Noel says softly, arms open.

Cody gets a sleepy smile, resting his head on Noel's chest, arms around Noel's waist. Noel wraps him up, one arm around him, the other craddling his head, running his fingers through Cody's hair. 

Cody hums softly, wrapping a leg around Noel's. "I love you," Cody tells him, sweetly. He presses a kiss to Noel's bare chest.

Noel gets butterflies, like it was the first time. "I love you, baby. More than you'll ever know."

Noel falls asleep again to the soft feeling of Cody's knuckles running across his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some angsty prompts i live for hurt/comfort LMAOOO


End file.
